Outside References To Carrie
The Carrie franchise is referenced or mentioned in several other media. (Under construction) Cult Of Chucky *Chucky's hand pops out of the grave. Similar to the ending scene of Carrie. Pony.Mov *'Shed.Mov': After Fluttershy wins Prom Queen. Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie prank her by dumping period blood on her and everyone laughs at her, while she screams "Stay Out Of My Shed" 666: Kreepy Kerry * A student named Kerry uses supernatural powers on bullies Addams Family Values * An arm pops out of the grave and grabs Joel. Similar to ending scene of Carrie. Cabin Fever 2: Spring Fever * The prom scene is a homage to Carrie * During the prom scene the lights turn red, Similar to when Carrie turns all the lights red at the prom. *Alexi Wasser's character, Cassie gets covered in blood. Almost like Carrie. Daria * Speedtrapped: During the end credits, Stacy Rowe is dressed like Carrie. Detention * Parker Bagley's character's name is Billy Nolan. Interestingly, The character is a psychotic jock. Drawn Together * A Tale Of Two Cows: After Toot Braunstein goes on stage, She is doused with blood and the crowd laughs at her. Referenced to Carrie. Freddy vs Jason * Katharine Isabelle's character Gibb Smith is always shown wearing a red baseball hat. This is a reference from Carrie, where Norma Watson always wore a red baseball cap. Isabelle co-starred in Carrie. **Coincidentally, Katharine Isabelle portrayed Tina Blake in Carrie. Friday the 13th * Friday the 13th (1980): The final scene is inspired by the final scene of Carrie * Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood: Tina Shepard is a socially awkward teen with telekinetic powers, similar to Carrie Halloween H20: 20 Years Later * In the film, There is a character name Norma Watson. ** P.J Soles (Norma Watson) was asked to play the role. But Janet Leigh took the role because Soles never gave an answer Rabid * A poster of Carrie is seen in the wall as Marilyn Chambers's character walks down the street. Sandy & Junior * Junior has a nightmare about Vicki being humiliated and using her powers to kill the crowd. Scary Movie * The gym teacher, Miss Mann is a parody of Miss Collins. Scream * Skeet Ulrich's character used corn syrup for blood, and he mentions how they did this for the film Carrie. Scream (TV Series) * Happy Birthday to Me: The scene where Brooke gets blood poured over her head while standing on stage is a reference to the infamous prom scene. South Park * Pinkeye: At the end episode, Kenny's arm pops out of the grave. * Cartman's Incredible Gift: Kyle Broflovski accidentally blows up the lights with his mind. * Erection Day: The scene where Jimmy Valmer is dreaming that the audience is laughing at him, during the end, the laughing audience goes into a circling motion, Similar to Carrie's hallucination in the 1976 film. The Hungover Games * Carrie is parodied in the spoof film. The Simpsons * Halloween of Horror: A character is wearing a Carrie mask. 2 Broke Girls * Caroline makes a reference to Carrie at the Prom being soaked in blood. * Sophie mentions that she burned a village to the ground but Oleg tells her that she fell asleep watching Carrie. * Max makes a remark about the waitress uniform naming it Carrie and how it's soaked in pig's blood and can't be burned by fire. Big Bang Theory * Raj is talking about how he would like to go to the Prom but after watching Carrie he doesn't want to go to the Prom. Hello Mary Lou: Prom Night 2 * Mary Lou Maloney shares the same abilities as Carrie. * Mary Lou's death is similar to Rhonda Simard and Josie Vreck's death. Where she is burnt alive in front of all the students. * There is a student called Kelly Hennenlotter, her death is similar to Norma Watson in the original script of Carrie, where she is killed by a light beam. * The disaster that Mary Lou causes at the prom is based on the prom scene from Carrie. *Vicky Carpenter's mother, Virginia is similar to Margaret White she is very religious and Vicky kills her by using telekinetic powers under the influence of Mary Lou, this is similar to the way Carrie kills her mother The Fury * A teenage girl named Gillian Bellaver shares the same ability of telekinesis with Carrie White. * Coincidently Amy Irving stars in this film, who played Sue Snell * The panic sound effects from the movie Carrie (1976) are reused in the film * A girl named Cheryll shares the same glasses as Helen Shyres. Category:Lists